Of all the wonders that would be
by gleepotterAdminrin
Summary: Paul Lahote is a ladies man. Who would have thought a short curvy barber would be his creme de la creme...Imprinting sometimes takes you where your eyes wouldn't


Some backstory is in order for this story to flow. Cullen's are there but Bella never was with Edward. Kim is in cosmetology school. Other than that we are golden! I hope you will all love this I have planned out and poured my heart into this. Please review as it means so much to me when you do. Thank You and Enjoy. Don't own Twilight

….

Adrian pulled up to her shop bright and early on Sunday morning and took a deep breath. Her bi- monthly marathon of Uley Inc. construction workers was upon her again. Every couple week's nine huge tanned tribe officials came to her cozy shop and took over. She was grateful for the business and made loads of baked goods to tide over their insane appetites while they were there. Her employee Lydia used to take on half of the load but her attitude pushed all but one away. Seeing's how he was the resident ladies man of La Push and Lydia was a supermodel with attitude it made sense.

Nevertheless, Addie loved these days. Sure they all looked amazing and were the kind of guys you would love to just be around Addie saw them all as dear friends. Most of them had girlfriends and the ones who didn't were underage. This didn't bother Addie sense it was the same old story. Addie was always one of the guys, she was curvy and everyone always said she would make a great housewife one day but not once was she referred to as beautiful.

The boys had started coming to her shop as soon as she opened it nine months ago. Epic was the first barbershop that has ever been opened in La Push so naturally hey had wanted to support the community. It was a small and slightly shabby shop but it worked for her. Nobody questioned Addie on how she got it or where she got the money from and that was fine with her. She didn't want to make it known that she had recently come into some money.

_**About a year ago her parents passed in a jet crash over the Atlantic leaving her with millions. Her father was a CEO of an oil company and her mother was a real estate developer. They left her homes, the jet, and all their other belongings. After they died she couldn't bear to live in their home in Florida so she sold it and moved to their summer home (AKA Mansion) that overlooks La Push beach. She had always loved that home and with her mother being a La Push tribe member it made her feel closer to them without the painful memories. **_

_**Her mother never let on that they had money or that they lived in the house on the cliff to the community. She had said that to flaunt wealth to a community that didn't have much would be insulting. So when they summered they would say they were staying in hotels so that they could spend time at first beach and feel okay. Now that Addie was living here she still kept it secret as to where she lives and still drove her modest civic, she didn't know why. **_

Putting out the snacks and setting out supplies she started to prepare for the day. Hearing the door open and close she muttered a quick hello to Lydia. Turning around she noticed that L had skanked it up a bit. Her bleach blonde hair and bright pink lipstick was the tip of the iceberg. Her barley there dress and black high heels made Addie's jeans and shirt with wedges look like homeless clothing.

"Lydia we talked about this you have to dress professionally if you want to work here. "

Lydia rolled her eyes "C'mon boss lady the girls gotta be out for the men to appreciate. Not all of us dress like soccer moms for work"

"I am not dressed like a soccer mom! I am comfortable. And you know if a guy doesn't like you for you then it's not worth it."

"Oh they like me for me. They just get to see it all before the test run"

"Eww" Lydia laughed and walked away while Addie counted the drawer and put in the change she had gotten the night before. Hearing a loud group approaching she could only assume her clients had arrived.

….

"ADDIE!" Jacob Black yelled as they all scrambled in. "BOYS! How we doin'"

Sam came over and hugged her "We are good you know that" He smiled and sat in the chair. All the boys took turns with their greetings, all except for Paul who didn't ever acknowledge her existence.

"So you all look dead tired how are your jobs treatin ya?" (Earlier in the month Jared phased in back of her store after Jacob stabbed him with a pair of shears. Wolf's been outta the bag for a bit.)

Embry smirked, "Oh you know… fun as it ever will be."

"I guess that's a fair answer. How are your girl's doin?"

A collective "Great!" came from all. Addie worked efficiently through Sam, Jacob, Jared, Embry, Seth, Collin, and Brady. They all talked amongst themselves and teased Addie like no tomorrow. "How come we never see you out on a date Addie? No man on the beach good enough?" Quill asked as he sat down in the chair. "Guys you know nobody wants to date me come on now…." They all started to protest. Embry said "Addie you're a great girl. You will be someone's wife one day and they will be proud of it."

"Yeah. I got one client that keeps asking me out but I am not sure. He is a little bit scary." The boys all tense up. Jake gets serious. "He giving you trouble Addie? You can tell us we will take care of it"

Adrian laughed, "Aww you guys that's nice. He is just persistent with dating and I haven't ever really dated so it freaks me out. I have only had two boyfriends and I am twenty."

"Don't worry mister right is out there and he would be stupid to pass you up." Embry said as he grabbed a brownie "I mean you can cook woman! No man in their right mind would pass up such a sweetheart with a knack in the kitchen."

From across the room you could hear the sound of a phone ringing. Lydia answered her cell and quickly asked Adrian if she could wash Paul's hair so she could take the call. Addie readily agreed and told Quill that he would have to wait just a second.

Adrian walked up to the boy in the chair. As she approached she took note of what all the girls in La Push were talking about. Paul was well built and frankly gorgeous. His tanned skin and black hair melted together with his amazing body to create a lethal combination. _No wonder women cannot say no to him GOOD GOD_. Getting the towel she leaned over to start the water and connected eyes with Paul for the first time. She froze as a magnetic pull anchored her where she stood. His gaze locked with hers and burned back at her with an intense wonder. She noticed his lips parted a bit and he took in a deep breath. Time stood still until Adrian was tapped on the shoulder by Lydia who was staring between the two like they were crazy. "Uh are you gonna wash his hair or make him feel like a freak? Never mind just move I'll do it." As she went to push Adrian out of the way Paul's arm shot out and grabbed her wrist and yelled a little too loud "NO"

Adrian was stunned but after Lydia huffed and said FINE! She quickly recovered and smiled saying a polite "Hello" that was followed by a breathless "Hi". She washed his hair quickly and as she was drying his hair off a bit she noticed that he hadn't taken his eyes off her at all. "Is there something on my face?"

Paul replied a little too quickly "Perfection" and that seemed to wake him from his stupor as he quickly regained composure and said "Uh sorry" got up and tipped both Lydia and Adrian before walking out. Before she could say anything Lydia let out a huff and said "What did you do to him in that chair for him to give you a twenty dollar tip and I only got a damn five!"

Adrian assumed there as a mistake and handed her the tip before turning back to the pack. Looking at them she noticed they were all slack jawed and staring at her. This was beginning to get old so she asked "What is going on guys?"

Sam was the first to recover and replied "Paul is never nice… even to the girls he is sleeping with."

Adrian took it as a fluke and finished Quill up before bidding them all goodbye. After the hugs and final words she sighed as she turned back to close up shop.

Lydia was finishing up sweeping the floor and counting the drawer. She looked like somebody had pissed her off. "What's up Lyd?"

"Nothing at all just sick of men. Lahote has a lot of nerve. We were going to go out tonight after his haircut and he just bailed. Not before giving you a nice tip."

"I gave that to you! You know it wasn't meant for me!"

Lydia smirked, "Oh I know Paul doesn't go for girls like you…. He is a skinny, trendy, foxy kind of guy. He chews up women that are too stupid to see that."

Adrian shrugged off Lydia's negativity and began gathering trash. When she got to the dumpster se noticed a note on her car. This was odd seeing how she didn't have that many friends, and the people she did talk to would just come in. Snatching the note off the car she quickly read it and gasped. All that was written on the note was a phone number and _your girlfriend AND wife material._ Adrian's first thought was that it must be one of the boys trying to make her feel better. _This must be Quill he is always saying he will take me out as friends._ Going back in she quickly sent a text to the number

_**Nice one Quill but I know better. Thanks for making my day though.**_

Forgetting about her phone for a minute she said goodbye to Lydia and locked up the shop. When she got in her car her phone beeped. Looking at it she read the message and let out a choked sound. She read the message twice just to be sure.

_**Not Quill. And it's true. Hope your night is good. Paul.**_

_**/**_

So there ya guys go! First Chapter down. I hope it's good and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you


End file.
